Till the End of Time
by Arc31
Summary: The story continues...There so much of Eli's past that she tries to keep hidden and enemies that will try to kill Oskar and force her to become what they already are "Monsters".Can Eli and Oskar endure these trails together and live in peace?
1. Remnants

Chapter 1

The train they had boarded was quiet, there was hardly no one else here within the same cart as him and Eli . This was a better fit for their departure, Oskar couldn't believe that it was happening, what Eli had done in the gym to those bullies and the mess that was left behind would change his life from here on. Life here with his mom would be difficult for him if he didn't have Eli by his side, they had to be secretive about there travels not to cause alarm to themselves and to the authorities that would be looking for him. Eli laid sound asleep in a box that Oskar made for her, this above anything else was the last thing she wanted for Oskar but he coursed her into it, knowing she couldn't say no him after all they been through but on top of it all is that her own heart wouldn't allow Oskar to leave her even though she knew it had to be done.

_**(Flashback)**_Back at the pool Oskar stood motionless in the water, while his tormentors were ripped apart like paper only to be scatter across the gym. A low grow escaped her lips as she turn her attention back towards Oskar and slowly pulled him up by the arm out of the pool. "You came back, Eli. Why did you leave without saying anything we were going steady weren't we?", said Oskar looking into her eyes " I made a promise to help you if there were to many and me being here am keeping that promise. But I can not stay here Oskar", said Eli "You didn't answer my question. Why did you leave me?", said Oskar rephrasing his question "Oskar , things here have gotten complicated for me. Many people will be asking question about tonight and many nights before. I didn't want to leave you that was the last thing I wanted, we are going steady Oskar and that's something I wouldn't give up. If you only knew how much it hurt me to just pack up and walk away from you", said Eli while she stood up, her cloths covered in blood, the smell was intoxicating but she knew that with him her will and ability to control herself was to strong.

Oskar step over onto the ledge and out of the pool with Eli's help, there was one kid left on the bench wearing a yellow winter coat. He was untouched and remained there sitting with his head held down and whispering some prayers, she walked over to the bench where he sat while Oskar dried off. Not wanting to open his eyes, he felt her presence near him and kept his head down, Eli whispered into his ear "Did you see what happen to your friends? That could be your fate unless you do as I say, understood", said Eli the boy frighten slowly nodded his head in response to her demand "You will not tell anyone what took place here. Let this serve as a reminder that if you treat anyone like how you treated Oskar that's how you will be punished. If I should find out that you said anything to anyone, I will come for you and now that I have your scent there be no place to hide from me", said Eli in a low growl showing her teeth. The boy just stood up not even looking at her and walked calmly to the exit.

She took the boy's place on the bench and waited for Oskar to take a sit next to her on the bench which he did. "Oskar, part of me never wanted to leave and still don't but I have to look out for your safety along with my own", said Eli. Oskar caressed his back hand across her left cheek allowing his fingers to linger for a minute; Eli didn't pull away from his attention but accepted it. "I don't want you to leave me again. You being here has changed me in a great way and the more time we spend together my feelings for you have grown. When I asked you awhile back about going steady, I meant what I said back then", said Oskar. Eli felt awkward and couldn't look at him directly in the eyes "To tell you the truth I didn't know what going steady actually meant, no one asked me that before and since you are my first and only, I was surprised Oskar. My answer to your question was real, I meant every word of it; I do wish to continue to be your girlfriend even though everything tells me that I shouldn't", said Eli "Why?",asked Oskar, she looked at him, his right hand was still on her cheek. Eli began to purr a little at his touch "With you Oskar I feel human rather then a monster they have in horror movies. You know what I am and yet you're not afraid, showing me a kind of friendship and love that I haven't felt for a long time. I tried to stay away from you Oskar and the kindness towards me has open my heart which I had though was gone forever. There a place in my heart that you occupy and no one else, that is how I feel but if you don't feel the same I can leave and not come back", said Eli surrendering to his touch "Then we should leave , there nothing for me here if you're not by my side", said Oskar. Hearing him say that brought a smile to her face

Eli lean forward her forehead touching Oskar's, his words sent waves of calmness that washed away any doubt that still lingered in her head. "Oskar , I know how you feel towards me but before we do anything I want to know if this is something you really want because theirs no going back", whispered Eli "I want this as much as I want you Eli", said Oskar. Eli Stood up took a hold of Oskar by his hand and led him out of the gym, "Were We heading Eli?", said Oskar "We need to get your stuff together if we want to leave unnoticed by anyone. This place will be crawling with police, You Oskar are my life now and always will be and am somewhat eager to start a new life with you by my side ", said Eli pulling Oskar behind her as they both left the gym and the bloody scene behind. "Where can we get cloths and lugged, I wont be able to get my stuff from my house with my mom around she'll be suspicious ", said Oskar " I'll take you there so you can pack but if your mother decides to come in and tries to alert the police I will be force to take action, I will not lose you that easily.**Understand!** ", said Eli in a brute tone as she took him by waist and carried him to the apartment, within minutes they had arrived "How am I going to get in without causing a scene?", said Oskar "You have no faith in your girlfriend do you? Have you forgotten what I am and what I can do? I'm going to climb this wall while carrying you up to your room so you can get your things. Pack what you can, anything else we can buy later ", said Eli then she added "_This is may be the part you want to close your eye's Oskar or you might get sick_", whispered Eli with a smile.

Oskar secured himself on her back arms tightly around her "You ready?",said Eli "Yes" said Oskar and with that Eli run to the wall with great speed and began to crawl up the wall with ease, one hand after the other she moved at a quick pace never faltering the firm grip she had on the wall of the apartment, Eli could feel the brick start to crumble under her grip from the pressure and strength she had to hold herself and Oskar up the wall to his bedroom window. "Here we are Oskar, now be quick", said Eli Oskar opened his eye and was in his room , Eli on the other hand was sitting crouch on the window seal waiting patiently for him, Oskar grab what he could and what he thought were the essentials like pairs of cloths including underwear, blanket, pocket knife, duffel bag, and some matches. "I think that pretty much covers it all", said Oskar "Are you sure? I wouldnt want for you to leave anything behind that may be important", said Eli "Oh, which reminds me I can't forget this", said Oskar as he went to his cloths draw and took out a note with writting on it"What's that Oskar?", asked Eli curious about the piece of paper that Oskar now held in his hand. "You don't remember this Eli?well I do this happens to be the first note you wrote me after we started going steady and this is a very important keepsake. One that I will treasure forever ".said Oskar "You are one of a kind Oskar but I'm glad your mine and know one else's ", said Eli. With that she made sure Oskar was secure before leaping out of the window, landing with a soft **Thud.**

Now back on the train she laid in a box cloaked in darkness her only amusement was when Oskar played the game Morse code that he came up with , a way for them to communicate to eachother without anyone knowing. Though she knew what she was doing and the dangers that lay ahead of them, Eli was still unsure if Oskar had made the right choice to leave with her. He gave up everything to be with her and yet she had nothing in comparison, no family, no one who'd miss her and do anything to search for her no matter what but Oskar would and it made her feel sad but for the wrong reasons. "I love you", said Oskar through Morse code and Eli responseded back with "I love you aswell". The gym was swarming with police and a crowd of people along with the parents of the kids who were murder, There was the gym teacher being asked questions about the night before , "I was in the middle of a water arobics class when the attendant told me there was a fire so I had left to investigate", said the teacher "Can you tell us who was taking the class at this time", said the officer " Ummm.... I believe his name was Oskar", said the gym teacher while the officer wrote down the name in a notepad. "Please tell us what going on here", yelled a person in the crowd. A heavily covered man manuvered his way through the crowd towards the yellow tape and was allowed to pass, He wore an old french victorian soldier coat that had some alterations made, the collar had a few buckles and was made to cover his face up to the nose, its tail was extend acouple of inches and it was alittle baggy for room to hide anything that was small. The design was not of the traditional style due to the fact the coat was made from leather and with matching shoes and gloves, the sun was out that day in mid morning. "Hey, why is does he get to go through? We like to know whats going on" the officer looked at the female then at the him leaning forward to listen " Ti ku taaka hidu", said the cloaked man the officer's eyes widen then turned towards the crowd "There was an evil act commited here and we are trying to determine if there maybe a link between the killings we had these past couple of days. Please go so we may do are job" said the officer. The crowd still made no attemp to move so the cloaked figured turned to face the crowd then spoken " Neshadi Kua do nit aoa nune kotoa", said in a hypnotic voice, one by one they began to turn around and leave without saying a word...

**A/N** This was my First Story that I've written and would like to here what "**You**" the readers think of itso far, Please review. I will try to respond to all those who give me a review but i cant make any promises. Hope you all are eager as am I to put chatper 2 so keep a close eye. Thank you to those who've read my story.


	2. Imprinting

Chapter 2

The crowd began to dissipate slowly but soon every one had left the premises, He followed closes behind the officer that lead him through the men's lockers and out towards the pool, where three other officers were waiting and taking notes of the scene. "What is he doing here? Nobody is allowed back here, we haven't processed the scene yet?. If word spreads out that there this maybe another murder connected to the others, then will have panic", said an officer. "That Why Vral been assigned to the case from the beginning, as you all know the suspect which was apprehend for the murders had disfigured face. After five hours of him being committed to the hospital he was killed" Stepping forward from behind the officer Vral took his position "Their was no forced entry but the suspect had a distinct mark on his neck which we can only assume meant that someone was there prior before his death", said Vral.

"What are you doing here were capable of handling this case on our own, we don't need any outside help. Plus you'll just get in the way", said an officer bagging an arm for evidence. Vral scanned the entire gym with his eye's panning everything over; there were three or four different blood splatters on the floor and the walls. "Me being here is to ensure that this criminal is put away before any one else is hurt. I have orders to assemble a task force dedicated to doing just that, you all here will be in consideration for the job only if you feel strongly about bringing this person in to pay for their crimes", said Vral. All the officers continued with there gathering of evidence "Before coming in Vral had ask if he could have a moment alone with the crime scene to look things over, in case there something that was over looked" "Over looked, what does he expect to find that we were not able to?" All the officers stared at each other frustrated knowing theirs more too this, Vral had to have some Information or known what he was looking for. All complied with the request, following in suite out of the gym "It's all yours. Let me know when your done so we can finish processing the scene" The officer said before stepping out.

Vral waited till there was no one within eye sight, then stood silently and listened for unwanted spectators. Once the close was clear he took a deep breathe of the air surrounding him taking it all in and closing his eyes at the exact time. Images and glimpses all alike of this area by the pool flashed through his head in fragments at first, only to become a movie that you watched in reverse. What he was doing was taught to him by a person far beyond years. Memories of that day came flooding back to him over powering the glimpse he was able to obtain through merely just a scent "Vral don't try to force it or it wont work. You have to practice it many times before it becomes like second nature and you can do it without thinking. Imprinting though can be dangerous in itself" said a middle age man "Why could that be dangerous", said a young Vral. "Because the amount of information you get through imprinting is too much, you also must know how to interpret these images and how to control them and not the other way around. That is why there are only a few who can imprint. Others have tried without proper training and have gone mad or died from it" said the middle age man.

"Once I'm able to imprint will I be able to see everything about that person or thing that I am tracking", said Vral "No. only what they've done in that immediate area but you can slow, stop, rewind and even see it from a different angle" the man said with a grin "Nice. Hurry up master I want to learn this quick", said Vral eager to learn. "Wasn't it just a couple days ago you said that this was boring. What made you change your mind?" "The things you mentioned I could do with imprinting", said Vral. Back to the present , Vral allowed the images to flow through his head, it wasn't long till he saw the three kids walk in from the locker room to join the one who was already there taking over the routine that the instructor was doing before leaving to deal with a fire outside the gym. The oldest one or teen by Vral guess had taken out a butterfly knife and approached the pools edge, he was talking to some one in the pool so Vral stop the image and played it from a different angle, from the center of the pool and allowed it to play again but still to no vale he couldn't see who the teen was talking to. It didn't dawn on him till later that the pool its self could damp a person scent if they were in it due to the chemicals in the pool.

It was quick and he almost missed it, something unforeseen attacked the boys from their right, ripping apart limbs like it were made from clay. Whoever this attacker was seemed to be protecting the person who might have been in the pool. There was one only explanation why he was unable to see the attacker and that meant it had to be a vampire, slowly opening his eye and back to the bloody seen, being able to have this much self control over his body and hunger took a lot from him. "You left a big trail of bread crumbs for me to follow, Vilpari. Follow you I will, because of your action here and the unwanted attention which has surrounded you after your first kill here that has put us all in the spotlight of the humans", said Vral to himself. The looming hunger he had began to grow within the passing minutes and was becoming too much for him to bear, the officer did say to tell them when he was done with his own walk through of the scene. Vral walked around the pool and headed towards the lockers before entering he said "Dua nita iula "then waited for a moment at the entrance, like clock work the three officers including the one that led him to the scene entered the locker locking the entrance behind them and Vral closed the door behind him locking it so no one could open it, turning his attention towards them he smiled , Lunch was the only thing on his mind.

**A/N **Ok everyone Another chapter Down And a new character brought it to the mix, What are his motives in all this?... remember Please R&R

Oh before I forget please let me know what you Think Of Vral The New Vampire. Your comments are always welcome


	3. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 3

Vral stood in the locker with the four police officers; the last one who entered had closed and locked the door behind him. His hunger was steadily increasing with each passing second, the need to feed have never been this evident in him and has slowly begun to crept up from his stomach towards his brain. Their was something he remember his master saying to him (**Flashback) **"Vral there is something that you will need to know", "What is that Lucion?",said Vral "It has to do with our kind insidious need to feed. Some thought it could never be controlled but that's were there wrong, only for a discipline few have discovered a way to conquer it with it consuming them", said Lucion in a raspy voice. Vral looked a t Lucion "How can that be possible? Even you yourself said in the earlier teaching it cant be controlled because it is apart of our nature", said Vral "That's were I was wrong, I didn't want to reveal that piece of vital information until I knew you were ready", said Lucion

"Is it even possible for me to achieve that?", said Vral "My dear pupil I've seen you grow in many ways since I first chance encounter. Many of vampires allowed the thirst to become their whole existence leaving the human side behind. Just like imprinting Vral I will teach you how to develop a strong will power that will allow you to overcome the thirst at any time but it will take practice and hard work to reach that level", said Lucion. "Yes master. May I ask you something Master", asked Vral "You may", said Lucion "Why have you been teaching me all this", said Vral "I'm teaching you all this because it will save your life", said Lucion he paused for a moment before continuing. "I cant reveal that information to you just yet. Do keep in mind that I'm doing this for the greater good and when the day comes that I can no longer be here it will be up to you to watch over them for years to come", said Lucion (**Flashback). **He stared down all four police officers, it be that easy for him to slaughter them all draining them dry quenching his hunger "Was there something you needed Vral", said an officer "No not at all. Didn't find anything new with my walk through but I was examining a couple blood splatters. If you come up with any new leads or a profile on what did this", said Vral "Nothing yet but we hope to have something from the evidence that we gathered today" "Let me know, I like to be the first one you contact if something new comes up no matter what it may be. I have to go there's another lead that I need to go check on", said Vral heading for the door opening it and leaving them behind in the gym locker-room.

It took a lot of self-control to keep himself from giving into his hunger and just running back into the locker room to feed on the fellow officers. All four looked down on the floor their was a card placed on the bench with a number to contact Vral, what he didn't tell them about his other lead was that he got it from imprinting of the murder scene. He was able to determine that there was another boy who was present on the scene had witness it but some how was allowed to live while the others were slaughter like pigs. This child who he saw during imprinting would be the next person to visit and get some new information on this murder or the one who did it but he had already discover that answer from the imprinting. As he went outside Vral was digging through his coat pockets looking for a syringe that contain a crimson liquid, walking further out Vral surveyed the entire block for any who might notice him. He quickly took the syringe out and injected himself in the neck, then discarding the syringe afterwards.

Oskar tapped on the box, sounds of movement from within the box could be heard while he waited patiently next to the bed for Eli to emerge out from the box that he carried her in. Rubbing her eyes from the sleep she just awoken up from "Hi Oskar, where are we ?", asked Eli "Were in Stockholm staying in a hotel but not for long this is just a pit stop until we can find our next heading", said Oskar setting his bag down on the bed " Cant you give yourself a rest from all this thinking that you do. I like to spend our first of many days together without any worries of any kind", said Eli standing next to Oskar slowly cuddling his left shoulder she seem so content from what Oskar saw. Eli was vibrating against Oskar the whole time she held him close to her. He looked down at her knowing that she was overjoyed Eli was purring "Why do you do that Eli?",said Oskar she stopped looking up towards him "What do you mean?",said Eli "Your purring like a cat. You did it in the gym and just now, so am wondering the reason behind it that's all", said Oskar "Don't know really? It never happened before and only when am with you it seems", says Eli with a smile "Interesting. Hope its only for me", said Oskar " If you want me", said Eli just enjoying the moment.

"Maybe not all the time but I cant control how you feel", said Oskar , Eli looked around surveying the room . Oskar had covered everything in cardboard and taped up with a black plastic bag so that no light may enter through any crevice that would allow light to enter from the outside. She took a step away from him spun around slowly only to stop in front of him " I want to ask you something about the Old man that lived with you", said Oskar "You mean Hakan?", said Eli "Yes…him. Did he do anything to you that was not appropriate", said Oskar "No he was only allowed to touch me after I ate or when I said it was ok for him to but nothing got out of hand", said Eli "It was wrong for him to do it", said Oskar "Would you rather it be you then instead of him that was allowed to touch me", said Eli in a teasing tone. Oskar almost choked on his saliva right then an there "Umm..mmm. I guess it should only be me since we are going steady right. Isn't that what people do when they go steady?", said Oskar. Eli slowly approached Oskar "I don't know. You're the only person that I have actually gone steady with so this is all new to me. I'm not sure what to do or not do", said Eli

Oskar was nervous and it showed on his face, he couldn't find the wards to form a sentence after hearing what Eli had said. " I was just saying it Eli, we don't have to do anything am content with just being here with you", said Oskar "Its ok I wasn't opposed to your statement but your right about us going steady. There shouldn't be any limit for what we do for each other and I only want to make you happy. If that's what you want I will do it for you if you want me too", said Eli "I do", said Oskar he didn't know what came over him before he could even think the words just came out. Eli approached the bed, crawled up and onto the mattress closing the distance so she was facing him. "Were going to have to change how you get blood from now on Eli because people will catch on to the bodies of missing people and will have to keep moving. The police will be after you since you killed those boys and they'll assume that you kidnapped me", said Oskar quickly Eli growled in response to what he said "Have them come after us and try to take you away from me. They will see that coming after you will be the worse mistake they've made in their lives", said Eli still growling after she spoke, the thought of someone trying to take him away from her pissed her off. "That won't happen. Its very important that we change your eating habits", said Oskar "How do we accomplish that?", said Eli "I Know you need blood to survive but what needs to change is how we get it and the source of where we can get it", said Oskar

"Its odd how you think Oskar. Do you ever give yourself a rest and enjoy life for what it is", said Eli pouting her lips "I want to but can't seem to stop thinking, my nerves have gotten me on overdrive from worrying about our future and what we plan to do next", said Oskar. Eli scooted closer to Oskar "I think there's a way I know of to calm you down", said Eli "How", asked Oskar, she leaned forward into him pressing her lips against his in their first passionate kiss. His mind came to a brut stop and all the things he was thinking of just vanished into thin air, only thing that had his attention was Eli kissing him. Oskar did one thing he could only do and that was to just give in to the kiss and respond with just much passion but was cautious because this above all was new territory for him. Eli on the other hand just surrenders herself to the kiss and allowed to melt away anything that had been dwelling in her. Eli pulled back a little breaking the kiss "Does this help Oskar?", said Eli "Yes. I would be lying if I said no. I rather not think of anything and just resume what we were doing", said Oskar.

Eli moved her head in for another kiss but at the exact same time took a hold of Oskar's left hand guiding it down the curves of her body " I'm glad that your mine Oskar. I have been alone for many years of my life and that void of not having someone to enjoy the simplest things can be hard. Now that I have you I have this joy and happiness which I cant explain but don't want it to go away", whispered Eli into Oskar's ear "I feel the same", said Oskar. She had stopped his hand above the band of her pajama pants then slowly inched his fingers one by one underneath the waistband "Eli am not sure this is a good idea", said Oskar "Were you not just saying moments ago that there are certain things your entitled to since we've been going steady for weeks", said Eli. Oskar nodded "Well that's what am doing, you were angry that Hakkan was able to touch me so now am reassuring you that you will be the only one who has the right to. I don't want you to be angry at me", said Eli awaiting his response when he didn't give one she continued to inch his fingers down her waist underneath her pants until his hand was touching her bare skin.


	4. Saving My Humanity

__Chapter 4

"_This had to be contained; the boy who witnesses it can cause serious problems if he decides to tell the other officers. I don't want t kill him if I comes to that but I need to think of something but I would have to taste his blood in order to see what he saw" _Vrael thought to himself and if he did that it would be the first, in 300 years that he has even tasted human blood since he was with Lucion. He'll pulled out a crimson liquid which wasn't human but contained vampire blood, odd yes but his teaching from Lucion taught him that he would indeed need to feed on blood it didn't really matter who it belong to as long it was not human blood. While with Lucion told him that there kind has been deemed as monster by society and they were right for some. (**Flash Back)** "AGGGGGHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore Lucion I feel like my insides are being torn apart. Please master help ease the pain" said Vrael, Lucion stood on a ledge looking down on Vrael who was locked in a cage "Your will has to be strong Vrael, the mind controls the body not the other way around. I have brought something that might ease the pain a little but you will need to concentrate and focus" said Lucion pulling a lever that unhooked a latch.

There came demonic growls from the door that opens from the inside of the cage, instantly something lunged directly at Vrael tackling into the opposite wall. He punched it in the gut and moved away from it to see what it was, crimson eye stared back him "What is the meaning of this Lucion? Do you expect me to feed on the blood of another vampire?" said Vrael. Lucion inclined "exactly what I expect you to do? You have forgotten that before your transformation that you were human. It is because of that which I have been putting you through all these trials in order to save your own humanity before you become like it. That will be the only thing to separate you from them" said Lucion pointing to the ravenous creature standing in front of Vrael. "You want me to kill him?" "Yes or be killed, the thing you see before you has been starved for weeks, so you should really get on with it", said Lucion. It crouches for a moment sizing Vrael fully before preparing its next attack from where it was in the cage, then like before it launched itself towards Vrael; he moved to the left and punched the vampire in the back of the head as it passes him. Knocking it out for a minute giving Vrael the moment he needed to feed, Looking back at Lucion the look of sadness and guilt evident in his face, Lucion nodded the Vrael turned back to the vampire and like instinct he fed on the poor thing as it screeched in pain. The blood gushed into his mouth and the need to feed consumed his entire body not allowing him to relinquish his death grip on the vampire's neck. It tried to struggle and get free but Vrael wouldn't let go and fidgeting around was becoming annoying so Vrael Snapped it neck like a twig. Lucion only looked on deep on thought "_Maybe there is hope for him after all. He'll still need more training in order to be ready for when they come"_ Vrael was hunch over the body and shaking it violently as he drained every last drop of blood contained in the body.

The hotel room was quite and frigid the heater wasn't turned on last night, Eli had fallen asleep in Oskar's arm entangled in blankets that were wrapped around them both. Oskar had been very curious about her past and kept prying at her to reveal any details to where she was from but Eli only told him that it wasn't important. What concerned Eli was that now they would have the police after them trying to get anything from the gym that can be linked to her or Oskar. Brushing her hair like a comb seemed to put her at ease again causing her to purr like a cat next to Oskar chest "Are you not sleeping?" asked Eli, while she opened her eyes halfway "Can't sleep. Everything that has happen so far is overwhelming and I can't seem to fall asleep, so I been awake this whole time" said Oskar "You need to sleep I don't care what is on your mind. Not sleeping will do you no good and you won't be able to function properly, that's something I don't want. I am going to keep watch while you sleep ok?" said Eli , who then shifted so she was on her side cuddling up on Oskar right leg while he wrap his arm around her and began kneading the small of her back. "Th…" Eli cut him off "I know there is a fresh supply of blood in the fridge, don't worry I will be ok Oskar" said Eli.

Vrael stood for a second allowing the blood to fulfill his hunger in order for him to be able to talk with the boy without attacking him. "_Now off to find the boy and get some real answers"_ he took off like a speeding bullet, the child's scent within his head guiding him through the city going through changes leading him to the boys house like a guided missile with one destination. As he ran the world around him was a blur, shadows of people he passed by, the speed in with he traveled went unnoticed by the naked eye but he pass a speed gun of a cop on duty and the monitor read as N/A , the cop took it as an error or malfunction. "_There was another scent faint but familiar. If it happens to be a vampire I will have no choice but to kill it. I must uphold Lucian's will. My actions will depend on how willing the boy is to give me details about what really happened in the gym, let's hope he makes the right decision. Lucion you were right because of you I was able to save my humanity and control this hunger that has doom so many others like him"_ Vrael came to a complete stop in front of a white two story house, a shadow was seen in the second floor behind the closed window. Taking a sniff of the air to be assure that this was the place "_This is it, hopefully he is alone I don't really have time to deal with his parents and resort to other measures"_

He walks up to the door breaks the handle and lock before entering the house hold, using his speed to comb through the entire first floor _"All clear no sign of his parents but I will need to move fast people will notice that I broke in and that will mean the police will be called"_ with that he went upstairs. There wasn't any reason to be quite, opening the second door before the bathroom. Eric was going through his drawers pulling out random cloths then stuffing them into a gym bag "Going somewhere" said Vrael the boy jumped startled and frighten "Who the hell are you and how did you get in?" said Eric "I'm with the police department, I came here to ask you some question about what had happen at the gym. I noticed that the door was open so I came in expecting the worst" "What happened at the gym?" said Eric "I don't know but was hoping you can tell me since evidence we gathered puts you there" the first part of what Vrael said was a lie he did know what happen "How?"said Eric worried and scared because he needed not to say anything or she'll come for him " I'm an officer we have technology for that. It seems like you were in a hurry to leave. Did something scare you?" said Vrael. Eric shook his no but that was a lie "We have reason to believe that an individual responsible for what took place at the gym is sick and might come after you" said Vrael. Eric looked worse than before after he told him he could be next "_This is going nowhere and this child is testing my patience. So much for not using extreme measures"_ Vrael moved quickly behind him place a hand on Eric's forehead before he could react. Within a second Eric was in a trance "I'm sorry but I don't have time to beat around the bush and time is of the essence. I will need to take a sample of blood from you in order to figure out who actual did this. So please if you would stick out your arm" said Vrael in a hypnotic voice, Eric complied by lifting his right arm while Vrael took out a leech and placed it on the arm.

"After I leave you will have no memory of me ever being here. I thank you for your corporation in my investigation it does me a lot and don't worry I'll make sure that whoever has done this will be punish" said Vrael. The leech was already getting plump so he took it off his arm and left leaving no trace that he was even there, Eric snapped back from the trance looking around "How did I end up in my room?" said Eric confused. Vrael ended up 15 blocks away from Eric's house, took the leech out and cut it in half, like tooth paste he worked the blood out from the cut into his open mouth closing his eyes.

The same scene played in his head but now the missing piece was finally put in place, the she was standing before the boy raven black hair, bags under her eye's "_It all makes sense now you were protecting the boy little one but doing so you brought the spotlight on yourself and him. I will find you with every little bread crumb that you leave behind and don't notice. You can't escape your punishment for the murders you have committed here"_ Vrael threw the two halves of the leech away and wipe any remains of blood with his right sleeve, he vomited the human boys blood back up, it was so o painful his body didn't want to give it up but he had to force himself to do it. A little exerted and now hungry."_Time for me to feed, Never again will I do that!. It only seemed to drive the hunger more into overdrive, luckily for my training and will power I'm I able to withstand it for all these years without killing a human to feed"_

_**A/n : **__Hello all yes I'm back and will be updating this fan fiction with a little help. What do you guys think Vrael should do?, in the next few chapters more of Vrael's past will be reveal but the real question is who is Vrael and what is his purpose. Is he good or bad? _

.


	5. Bloodlust

Chapter 5

Eli awoken to her stomach aching for food, _it_ _has been awhile_ she thought to herself. Looking towards Oskar who was well asleep and it be rude of her to disturb him while he slept. Stepping out of bed feet touching the matted carpet of the hotel room that Oskar paid for, Eli's mind began to wonder on her need for food and where to get it and instantly her thoughts focused on Oskar who was sound asleep. At that moment Eli's body went into auto pilot every action she made wasn't her own doing, her body was now acting on instinct when on the hunt _No I need to get away from him now,_ Eli tried with all her will power to move her limb on her accord but they wouldn't budge. She was at war with her own body, this had never happen to her before and when she needed to feed she was in full control. Eli crept closer to the bed and hunched her body forward so that her head was half an arm length away from Oskar.

Taking in a deep breath he body allowed his scent to electrify all her senses. The crimson nectar that provided her with life was only a few inches away from her and her body couldn't take it much longer the impending need to feed become more of an influence that she could not ignore. Eli stepped onto the bed; it moved for brief moment still not enough to wake him up, the switch in her head was turned off and was focused on the blood lying before her. "I need to stop this I cant let my instinct take over then Oskar will be in danger, I wont be able to live a life without him", said Eli but it would be hard to make that statement stand true since the bloodlust was building in her after they left and not being able to feed correctly. The intensity of it swept through her, Eli had to physically make mental notes to keep her from drifting off to nature and each time was harder then the next. Her body slowly crept its way onto the bed until she was lurched over him scanning him with her eyes taking him all in and allowing her senses to guide her for the kill.

Eli drew her head closer to Oskar's neck sniffing it; his scent sent her body into overdrive. Oskar slowly turned to the other side of the bed He mumbled something in his sleep state that cause Eli to stop in her tracks as her mouth was half open and only inches from his neck. Her will to fight this bloodlust came back in full force and renewed her body all with the sound of Oskar's voice, jumping off the bed landing on her feet like a cat "You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life Oskar. As I told you before you are everything to me and will always have my heart. It pains me to leave you for this short bit but I must go and feed and sate this monster within me or I'll injury you", said Eli whispering it. She walked to the side of the bed where Oskar was now sleeping, caressed her back hand across his cheek and just like that Eli disappeared into the cover of night to feed while Oskar dream of peace untainted by evil.

Vrael stood in the woods using his senses to catch his prey for him to eat. There was long silence as the wind blew in caring the scent of a deer that was 400 hundred feet away "Forgive me master for what I'm going to do but I need blood and I didn't bring vial with me. I have followed the trail and it leads to a young Vampire who was protecting a young boy. I don't know her true intentions but he's from the old ways. She has brought a lot of unwanted attention to us I will have to finish her off before others find out", said Vrael to himself remembering back in England there was a covenant that was killing on a killing spree and He had to eliminate all of them. The worst thing was to see in their eyes a question he been asking themselves "Why is he doing this". Deep down he hated what he was and what he would become and it was for that reason he hunted all those like him regardless of if there were bad or not because it only took a brief second for everything to go wrong.

"_Every time I kill one of them I don't feel any closer to being human since after you had been training me. __**THIS BLOODLUST WILL NEVER GO AWAY**__. I am doom along with other to forever carry this burden. Never be able to truly love a person without succumbing to this need to feed. Not even the blood of animals can sustain me for long_" Vrael punched the ground with his right hand creating a descent crater as he lifted his hand away. Eli jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to get away from the city limits in order for her to feed but this time a different choice then before, Now it was herself she was looking out for it was Oskar as well and she were to attract attention then there peace would be ruined and that is something she couldn't let happen. Now that she was outside like a blood hound she allowed herself to be controlled by her own bloodlust, never really giving it full control but enough for her to focus on the scent of blood that was filling her head.

**A/N So I am sorry to my readers this was a long time overdue but I was busy with school and work. There will be more to come from this story, tell me what you think and what you like to see happen or should I continue with how its going or change it.**


	6. Chance Encounter

Chapter 6 Chance Encounter

Eli traveled well out of the city limits to hunt for prey that wouldn't give away her and Oskars presence . In the midst of her hunt she traveled to a nearby forest to avoid any thing that would draw attention, this would be a first for her being use to having to hunt for human blood to survive. Now things are different with Oskar with her she had to be careful about every action she took because any trail could lead the cops to Oskar and try to take him away "In order for me to keep Oskar safe I will need to change my tactics and eating habits. That all starts with what kind of prey I choose to hunt and from this point on it will have to be animals. Its a drastic change but the source of blood doesn't matter as long as I am feed".

Vrael was on his knee's while a lifeless deer laid next to him, he took out a couple of needles from his coat pocket and began to syphon blood into small vials for him to carry. "_There seems to be a connection with the one I am tracing now. You've told me that their were others that have been here long ago"_ **Flashback ** Vrael stood still his cloths were covered in blood that wasn't his own, the crimson haze in transition faded away but left behind. Down by his feet was the vampire that his master gave him to sate his hunger that was at a moment tearing him apart from the inside out. His master overlooking him "That was just the beginning but you'll need a lot more strength to endure the trails ahead of you. In your journeys you will encounter what we've grown to call the Alduirs, unlike anything in history they are true evil born to what we become while our existence is merrily a commencement. They go unchallenged and it is because of them we must live a life of suffering and torment of not being able to enjoy the simple things that made life worth living". Vrael looked confused by what his master had said " You said Alduirs were evil born but don't we fall into that same category because were veered as evil by default?", said Vrael. " You and I didn't start our lives as vampires but as mankind natural design. Your life was that of a human Vrael, it wasn't till your town was attacked by a group of Alduirs, leaving you alone without a family. You chose this as an outlet to exact your revenge. That's a human response and anger is an emotion by definition we shouldn't be able to experience because we lose that part of ourselves. The Alduirs don't have that".

Vrael took his masters words then slowly started to formulate a thought " Its because they have no human origin and born as monsters with no soul" **Flashback **. couple of yards away there were voices followed by a scent that was too familiar with him, _ seems to be coming in this direction must be from my kill the blood is in the air which can mean they'll be drawn to it. I can't use imprinting yet since I am no at full strength and drinking deer blood isn't replenishing my strength like I wanted too. _He didn't have enough time to devise a plan since whatever was heading in his direction was like a missile lock onto it's target. They approached from either side trying to cut off his exit so he wouldn't escape,_ this is a tactical move then some random hunt due to the blood of my kill._ In a split second a figured charged at him. Vrael was tackled into a tree while the other came from his right side sending him bouncing of the tree. On his knee's the two circled around him " Odd isn't it that just as I was in the need to hunt for food God works in mysterious ways", said Vrael chuckling as he said it. "Your the one we've heard whispers of ? A vampire that feeds on his own kind to survive? Didn't think we come across you for awhile", said the female Vamp while looking at her partner. "What I am failing to understand is that why would someone choose to kill our own kind that just doesn't happen and yet here we are standing before a cannibalistic vampire. You have been drawing attention from within the circles. Now its our job to put you down", said the male Vampire

Vrael got up and the two charged at him again, Eli stood quietly in the forest immersing herself in her senses allowing them to take over so she could hunt but not giving up to much control. Vrael tackled the male vamp into a tree opposite of him while the second came at him swiping at his face with blade like finger nails. He elbowed the first directly in the spine, the force of the blow cause crunching noise to emerge from within the body as the male vamp howled in pain. Vrael shoved him away from him as he now must focus his attention to the female. " I remember you saying something about putting me down. Doesn't seem you two are capable of completing the task but it was a valiant effort", said Vrael. The female right hooked for him while he did a dodge roll underneath ending up behind her. She took a double take behind her to see where he went but couldn't find him or her partner anywhere, silence is what she heard for the brief moments but now she had to focus on her sense of smell and hearing simultaneously allow to become aware of her surroundings and pin point Vrael's location though she was eager to accept this task doesn't mean she is inexperience and that's something he'll find out.

Like a cement bricks crashing to the ground , Vrael speared her partner into the ground from the tree. Blood ran down his lips and his throat, she growled intently at him as he slowly stood up unawared that she had a dagger dip in dead mans blood in a leather sheath in her back pocket at the ready. _I didn't have time to even attempt to counter attack him and yet he feed on my partner . my only chance is to get him with the dagger or I am done with. _reaching for the dagger and her one last chance to end this. A noise back from her left and both looked in the direction, Eli came out on all four while the female was surprised and reacted by withdrawing the dagger and aiming for Eli's head but Eli did a back flip kicking her in the head and hurtling herself into the air on the vamps shoulders, with seamless movement Eli spun off her while her feet held the vamp at the neck popping the head off like Lego toy. She landed a few feet away from Vrael , the body went limp as Eli turned her attention towards Vrael her body crouch read to attack him if he makes a sudden movement her body was still in hunt mode since she left Oskar in the hotel. "What are you doing here?" asked Eli baring her teeth. "Following your trail of bread crumbs", said Vrael

**A/N Sorry that I havent updated with a chapter in awhile just been busy with family and school and when you add work into the mix things can get hetic. I will be updating as soon as I can I already have 2 chapters lined up**


	7. Hidden Truths

Chapter 7 Hidden truths

Oskar woke up instantly from his sleep surveying the room looking for any signs of Eli's pressence, the blinds were still held shut which would mean that she was still here so reaching to his side to where Eli would be there was nothing but an empty bed with a imprint of were a body once was. His mind had been full of thoughts of Eli and he half expected her to be next to him since the best part he did enjoy being with her was waking up next to her each and every day. Out of the emptiness, a familiar touch reassured him that he was not alone "Eli", he said softly "I was out feeding Oskar just a few moments ago I just got back. While I was out I've been thinking that you have your life to live Oskar and I shouldn't take that from you", said Eli.

"Didn't we go over this already Eli? My life is with you regardless of what you may think and I know what thoughts you are thinking you do not really believe. To you it may seem short but for me it is a lifetime", said Oskar. His words didn't seem to make her happy, there will be forces that will try to tear them apart and what this man Vrael said to her held any truth to it then Oskar would be in danger and she would have to become stronger for Oskar.

**(Flash back)**

Eli stood across from Vrael as the female vamp she killed layed behined her, every fiber in her body said to attack this man "Kota du venikato. You reek of the scent of the boy your traveling with little one. I would say thank you but I could have handled my own affairs. You left quite a mess in a gym a few towns back, you did not happen to do that for the boy now did you?" said Vrael. Eli remembered the gym but chose not to responsed "I see. It makes sense now that all the pieces are together but I went to a great deal of covering it up for you", said Vrael taking out a zippo lighter from his inside pocket igniting it then tossing it at the male vampire that was at his feet. The flames engulfed the lifeless corpes within minutes illuminiating Vrael's eyes "Why have you been following me ?",said Eli " I was following you so that I can kill you and seeing what you did just a few moments ago ha change my mind breifly. As you can tell from those to that your not the only vampire in the world little one. The sad part is that we outnumber the human 50:1 , these two belong to a powerful Coven that has been trying to kill me since I don't follow the same rules as they do", said Vrael with a smile. Eli crossed her arms "Which are?", she asked " Don't cause a ruckus and reveal ourselves to people and important one don't kill vampires. For me the only blood that spilled is those of vampires that I feed on. One thing about are kind is that they have lost the one thing which allows them to connect with there humanity little one. Only to give in to their own bloodlust and becoming the monster that people are frighten of. I am able to retain that part of my humanity", said Vrael

"You speak of humnity as though you are human but were not just empty shells of a life that long sice passed. If there was a way to obtain that I would cold heartly grab the opprotunity. If you still contenplate killing me then we will be enemies", said Eli "I am pass that little one but I see that the topic has peeked your interest a great deal, to a regular person you seem normal and nothing out of the ordinary but your not and yet your appereance is human. The emotions connected to you are human and not something of a monster, your willing to protect a boy that would have been killed by your bloodlust and yet you didn't. Would you say the emotions your feeling toward the boy to be human or that of a monster", said Vrael. Eli tried very hard to ignore his words but each one was a grain of truth. She loved Oskar and would allow no harm to come to him, "I don't know who you are and what your trick is but I must keep him safe", said Eli and with speed. matching lighting she charged at Vrael who nimbly move away from her as Eli dealt a blow to a tree that was ment for him.

The tree cracked from the trunk down to the roots of the tree, Vrael smiled "You have intent to cause me harm good but you should not focus it on me but those who will come for you", said Vrael "You said that you were going to kill me", said Eli . She did leg sweep kicking Vraels legs from underneath him then lunging forward with her left hand grabbing him by the neck as she landed on top of him. "It seems that your actions speak louder then I am going to talk. The female vampire that you killed is mentally linked to her master that turned her and him as well with that being said. Her last images were of you and he'll be able to see that and come after you. I can see that your fighting the hunger", said Vrael " I don't care if they come for me then I will kill them and protect him even if it means I have to die doing so. I'll learn to control this hunger I won't let it control me", said Eli

Vrael eye's began to glow, "There is hope for you. For your hunger there is an alternative then the usual human blood. When you drink human blood your carnal instincts take over and it becomes more like a drug and your need to feed will become more frequent. Animal blood works but you'll be weaker so theirs only one option left", said Vrael and with a blink of an eye he was gone and all that remained was the lifeless female vamp that she killed.

(**Flashback**)

"Remember what you said for me to find an alternitive to feeding and I did. It's not human by your standards. I am going to harvest the blood from the body myself I don't want you to get near it. As much as I like you to do this part for me its just too dangerious and you need my proction", said Eli. Oskar wekly smiled at Eli conveying her words _She only saw me as fragile like baby always need her protection _"I cant always rely on you Eli to be there to protect me and so I'll have to defend myself from all kinds of things I wont get bulled again. I want to protect you", said Oskar looking at her while she faced away from him, Eli chuckled "Your admirable , my knight in shinning armor my love but what I fear will be coming its more than you be able to handel. I do like your unyeilding perseverience though just don't push your luck or I'll be forced to pin you", said Eli deeping her tone on the last few words.

Her mind wondered to Oskar's statement since she did want him to be able to protect himself but what happened earlier with Vrael was just the beginning. He had her question herself but she new the answer though that memory was locked away for many years. It was hard to think about her life before this and yet from what Vrael said she had a soul that was saving unlike those who have succumb to their hunger. Oskar had asked her frequently about her past and though she wished to answer, she just could not and the parts or fragments she did remember could Eli really do that to Oskar put more stress on there relationship and would endanger his life even more. Eli would now have to be on alert from an unknown threat and whatever is coming there way they will have to deal with her first before they can get to Oskar.

" I know you want to protect me but your mind should be on how your going to treat your girlfriend since we made it official a month ago. You did only take me out just once and I do expect more", said Eli with a smile when she turned to face him, Oskar got flusttered _has it really been a month already, I need to do something special._ Eli set her attention on the body she brought back with her and now she had to be quick since she did kill her a couple of minutes ago, her nails extended like talons and she hook them into the body like a meat hook and proceeded towards the bathroom while Oskar sat there on the bed

Vrael entered a town a few miles away from where he ran into Eli; there was a run down home that he had a street kid keep. Just as he order the child was still there at his post , walking up Vrael pulled a bag with cash an coins " I kept everyone away from it Vrael", said the little boy "You did good, as promised your reward. Use this to help your family because if I find out that you did something else with it. You will know what will happen to you", said Vrael as he patted the boy on the head and watch him leave as he went home. He entered the house, inside there was a bed where he slept , a chest that contained valuables from his past and a shower but that is all he needed. Vrael had drunk enough blood to sustain him for weeks.

Eli chucked the dead vampire into the tub. She felt the hunger nawing at her seeking sustance from a red liquid running through its veins. It took a lot of self-control not to just dive in and forget everything but the thought of Oskar outside on the bed gave her the strength to control it until she was ready. Eli Inched closer until she could not take it anymore and like a cobra struck. She devoured the blood as it flowed into her mouth, drinking it as though it was water. Some leaked at the crevice of her mouth an ran down her chin. Her hunger slowly faded away and her body was on autopilot. Eli was a great white shark thrashing her head from side to side trying to get more blood then the body already had. Pulling away from it She felt not like herself, Eli could feel the blood slowly begin to pump in her veins, the feeling she got was totally different than that of human blood she drink.

In London under the protection of night a local Tavern Bloodheart was getting an usual increase of business and its not for there beer. There was a secrete backroom where there was about 10 – 15 Vampires feeding on wanderers, Daniel sat at the center table observing the guest as he sip blood froma whine glass


	8. Vrael's Purpose

Chapter 8

Eli awoke in the bathroom tub, blood soaked cloths along with it all over the rim of the tub itself. Things were alittle fuzzy, like she had been drinking ale or a cold but these effects shouldn't be happening because o her curent state. She looked at her feet and their was a body of a vampire, recalling events from what happen that night. Running her hand up and don her body checking for anything in pecular that would give an indeication as to her whereabouts.

_All I have is a lifeless body and blood along with a numbing headach. There are some fragments, I do remember another vampire was present due to the scent with the body, his stench lingers in my nose_

She wrinkled her nose a few times, Eli attempted to stand but her legs felt weak and her body felt like it would give way any moment but she slowly began to stand adjusting herself accordantly. Oskar was in the room still on the bed waiting patiently for Eli to emerge from the bathroom. He laid on a make shift bed, Vrael's thoughts drifted back to his time with Lucion during the completion of his training. Back then, he did not fully understand his purpose and as a result, his being with Lucion until light was shed on the subject.

*Flash back*

Vrael sat in an oval office where Lucion stood with his back to him, scrolls on tables and two shelfs that contained Lucion's private library of literary books he was fond of during the ages.

" It seems were drawing near the end of your training and soon there will be nothing left for me to teach you. I lived a long life and with that I witness mankinds history but at the same time watch as those I loved grew old and died," said Lucion

Vrael wasn't sure where Lucion was gong but he understood that there was a price in living forever

"Did something happen master? There a reason why your telling me this", asked Vrael showing concern for his teacher

"I know your wondering as to why I have been training you mentally and physically all these years? The reason is that I am tired of this life were I am frozen in time never changing. Feeding off people's blood to survive and never being able to feel the sun against my skin again. What I have become is not natural. I have longed for death for ages. I have trained you up to this point to kill our kind and feed off them instead of humans", said Lucion

"I don't follow Master?", said Vrael

Lucion turned around to face Vrael who was sitting across his desk, an expresion of sorrow and sadness came over him as Vrael stared at him

"I have been lying to you Vrael. Yes I have been training you but it has been for my own benefit and personal vendetta. You are an instrument of destruction that I will unleash on to all vampires and even the inner circles I was apart of and turned me into the remnant of a man you see before. I think now is a good enough time for you to know the truth about me Vrael, only then can you truly understand what I have been doing with you and your training. You will have to feed on me Vrael and through my blood bear witness to my life", said Lucion extending his hand out towards

Vrael couldn't say a word after hearin Lucion telling him that he would ave to feed on him in order to understand the truth about Lucion

"I wont feed on you Master", said Vrael

Lucion smiled at Vrael knowing his stronge will to cling to his humanity but he must know the truth

"I commend you on your resolve to deny my resquest and if I was in your position I too would have done the same but as years passed by that resolve has weaken. I am nothing as to what I once was, this will be your fate Vrael. I am truly sorry for what must come next, _Tu kovato Durimu Vio_", said Lucion

Instantly Vrael body began to move on there on accord, though He fought against it as hard as he could their was, no response. Vrael was immoblized his movements were controled by none other then Lucion. He could only look into the eyes of Lucion as he slowly crept in his direction

"I have compelled you Vrael. There is no use trying to fight my will, I knew you would not do as I had requested so this was the alternative. You will see life through my eyes and with an uderstanding as to why I have done this but along with that you will inherit my gifts and strength for which will be an asset in the coming trails"

Vrael was close and only inches away from Lucion neck, he struck like cobra his teeth peircing into the flesh of Lucion and now blood flowing into Vrael. A surge of memories began to flow into his mind, slowly as ghostly images then as more solid pictures before his eyes.

Eli had her hands out streched before her, things looked okay but appeared to be different. She couldn't help it but everything is not okay her body was off, this was new she didn't know what to expect from drinking vampire blood and so far the feeling were way off. _ Was this the wrong choice, I feel different and I am not sure if it is a good thing while Oskar is still here. Is this what the vampire meant_

She didn't know how much time has passed while she was in the bathroom and was Oskar worried for her waiting for her to come to him. So Eli decided to clean up the best she could and finish up later. It was ,ore important to stay at Oskar's side at the moment and whatever happens they'll both deal with it together. Hearing the door open Oskar remained still on the bed heeding Eli's words as to _not come near the bathroom_. When she had come back from feeding

"Oskar dear I didn't keep you waiting long did I?", said Eli walking towards Oskar, her raven black swayed from side to side.

" Not at all. I'd wait forever for you and then some, whatever did happen you will tell me right? I was worried", said Oskar

"Yes but that's not important right now. What I do think is important Oskar is that I have neglected my boyfriend and I crave your touch, so I think its best that you hold me", said Eli who sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder. Like a cat snuggling against him until he wrapped his arm around her providing a sense of protection in his mind he felt was nesscary. Eli knew thoughts of her own safety ran inside Oskars head him knowing what she is capable of. She loved it because he didn't see a monster but a girl a human girl and that's all she ever wanted, being able to witness her darkness but still love her regardless.

Oskar was hesistant to speak

"Eli I know from this point on things will be hard but I want you to experience life with me. Halloween is today and I like to go out and go trick or treating toegther as opposed to being inside all day", said Oskar

"Whats Halloween and what do you do ?", asked Eli

She didn't turn to look at him as she was going to speak due to the fact that Eli was too comfortable and didn't want to move.

"It's great. One day of the year people everywhere, get dressed as monsters for a night and get candy. I been doing for awhile and I enjoy it, there also scary movies being shown that I like", said Oskar

"Sounds like it be more fun for you then it would be for me", said Eli grinning

She already knew what Hallow's Eve was as it was called back during here time, back then it was more a ritual sense and tradition of paying respect to the dead. It was unique how something so simple as to Oskar voice had the power to soothe her and bring her peace.

Vrael layed and renmisenced as memeries of his past flowed into his mind, things about Lucion he didn't know or was neglected by him. His lifed flow before him like a movie, Vrael witnessed Lucion fight during the crusades fighting under the churches banner. Lucion had develope a ruptation on the battlefield as a force to be wrecking with. It was durin this time at a battled were Lucion under estimated the enemy and suffered great losses along with an injury he sustained during the fight. The enemy he faced in battle had some advantages that were deem supernatural, because Lucion's bravery against this enemy it decise to grant him a gift of internal life. Then the scene changed to a glorious hall and at the center was a table were a group of girls no older then 11 were being lined up before the lord only to be slaughtered like cattle and drained of blood.

The man was yet again and Lucion stood behind him watching this act of cruelty, something caught his eye and in the corner of the room was a girl who was sligtly familiar to Vrael. Raven black hair flowed down her waist, everything seem to click that little girl was the vampire from earlier._ Was this what Lucion was trying to tell me that this girl and the man who turned you are connected and if so then she'll be the key to finding the monster whose eluded many for years._

Vrael stepped away from Lucion

"I witnessed your life through my eyes and I understand that you too fought against the darkness for many years, even now your fighting it. I saw the man's face the one who turned you and others", said Vrael

"So you understand that he is evil. I was unable to topple him myself and in the proccese he almost took my humanity away from me. He is different from you and me", said Lucion

"He's that powerful?", said Vrael

Lucion could only nodded

"Beyond what I know, yes don't underestimate him. His knowledge is goes beyond our time", said Lucion as he knew his time was almost up

Vrael lowered his head

"How do I kill him and others like him", asked Vrael

"There a sword I made for this purpose forge with the blood of dead people and plant that can be duplicated but is harmful to vampires. With this blade, you will be able to kill him and others like him. I am sorry that my task has befallen on you Vrael", said Lucion as the last minutes of his life slipped away causing him to fall infront of Vrael

*Flash back*

Vrael laid in his bed looking up towards the ceiling contemplating memories that are the reason he wont stop

"I made a promise which I intend to keep Lucion, that this vampire will fall before my blade and that girl will be the key to flushing him out. Tonights Halloween, which means they'll be out and I'll be out hunting as usual. I will see this through to the end Lucion", said Vrael

**A/N **

**Sorry that this chapter has taken so long just been bust with school and work so I havent forgot. I am going to do a holiday special for you guys the fans, So I would like you guys to come up with questions you like to ask the characters and the next chapter will be a holiday Q/A. I will pick the best questions from you guys for them to answer**


	9. Getting Noticed

Vrael sat up from his daze of memories and moved towards a wooden chest that was far older then him but belonged to Lucion and held his affects. It was carved with intricate designs of an era that was beyond him. Opening the chest it held Lucion's armor and sword that had seen many battles and blood shed from the crusades, He had become a big part of his life during his training and it was because of Lucion that he is who he is today and the reason why he will be carrying out his will.

" I shall keep the fealty I made. You will be with me Master as I wear your armor as tonight is Hallows Eve's, which will spell difficulty for me since there will be children out at night.", said Vrael lifting up the armor as the light from the candle reflected of the metal plates

It has been awhile since he fed and tonight was important that he'll need all his strength to handle all the vampires while they were out hunting for fresh blood. Past experience has taught him that this will be when their the most dangerous due to the hunger. So every action he makes has to be perfect and every blow must be instant kill otherwise he would have to chase them but the main goal is to protect the children and their families. Night was fast approaching and Vrael still needed to feed in order to take on the vile creatures who preyed on the living for blood. After he placed the armor aside along with the broad sword next to where he laid for the night.

He was unlike others, Vrael never fed on humans but Vampires instead and it was a difficult change for him during his training with Lucion but in the end he became custom to it and even stronger then most. There was a cabinet that he kept blood he syphon from other vampires, opening it the sound of 30 vials bumped against each other.

Back at the hotel Eli sat on the bed with Oskar as he explained the wonders of Halloween and as to why it was his favorite holiday because you got to dress up as a monster and scare people

"_Hmm be a monster for a day? The holiday truly changed from back when I remembered it. Maybe I should just go out as my true self"_ the thought made Eli grin alittle

Oskar noticed Eli's grinned

"why are you smiling?" asked Oskar

Eli looked at him with soft eyes "You mentioned people dress up as a monster and I was thinking about how I am a monster"

"Your not a monster your my girlfriend", said Oskar

"I know but every time you say girlfriend just makes me forget of who I once was. I do like how the thought of scaring people has gotten you all excited", said Eli

"Halloween is the best because of the candy and I like it be something we can do together without fear of the local police chasing us", said Oskar

Eli rolled back onto the bed away from Oskar but was behind him, standing up on the bed with her hands stretched towards the ceiling. He stood up from his sit looking back at her

"Curious as to what you would be dressing up as since I know what costume I am wearing for tonight", said Eli gesturing her hands at herself. Oskar looked at her then himself then back her again only to realize what she meant with the statement, Oskar got the hint and tried to think of a costume that would complement hers as they both went out tonight. " So I am curious to the fact that while were out getting candy. An officer who might be looking for us or someone house we go to", said Eli

" I don't think that they've have time to be looking for us since everyone will be out enjoying the night and they might have better things to do so don't worry", said Oskar.

Under ground beneath the city hidden from the citizen's was a tunnel system that stretched out to the country side out of the city limits. A bum had been lured into one of the crevice by a charming young women and was now being fed on by five vampire's who were stopped by sharply dress man who told them a urgent meeting had been called by there sire. All five followed the figure further into the tunnels that seemed to be hand carved and left the bum they had been feeding on to bleed out into a painful death from the amount of bite marks. They reached an inner chamber at the far side had a elgant chair and in the chair sat him the one who sire they kin. Within the chamber itself more had gathered and awaited for the rest to form in.

"Seems there is a problem the two that were sent to deal with it were killed", said the sharply dressed man

There was silence as all didn't want to speak and be penalized for it, they last person who spoke out of turn was compelled to hook himself on to fish hooks and drain the blood from his body and allow himself to starve.

As it was quite He began to speak

"I expected much. This particular thorn has began to annoy me for some time now. I find it amusing that one of our own would turn against his nature", the voice was cold as ice but at the same time it foretold his intelligence of his time.

"Understood but how should this problem be address? The dagger laced with dead man's blood, we have to assume that he took it",

"If he did is no concern to me the fact that this thorn still manages to prick the gardener is astonishing to me. With all our strengths it would seem that this problem would have dealt with by now. I do mourn those who have fallen but failure will not be tolerable within this order and someone must be punish. Who will bear this cross?"

None spoke knowing that any who did would be elected to be tormented, a door opened from te right side behind him. It was a handmaid who held her head down and was holding a garments of fine linen for the Vampire who sat in the chair.

"Seems like none will accept the punishment and I must choose"

As the handmaid drew closer to him

"Today is an unfortunate day for you as you can see my subordinates can't admit their failure and because of that you will be the one to suffer", he said as his cold calming voice seemed to be soothing the young women who smiled as he admittedly told the girl she was to die

**A/N* **Unfortunetly this chapter took awhile and for me had things going on but I am back and I promise this story isn't over nope far from it and the next chapter I have a lot in store for you guys with Vrael. I will also go into Eli's history aswell


	10. Lorvain

Vrael watched as the sun settled beyond the mountains peak the light reflecting from his eyes as he stood dead center of the windows view. Behind him on the table were containers that held blood but as the day slowly became night the container which were filled to the rim were now almost empty, Vrael had devoured at least 6 cups. Tonight was important for him as this was Hallow's Eve and there would be a lot of children out at night trick or treating with their parents and thus made them vulnerable to the impending vampire attacks that he'd been preparing for. He was in possession of the blade that was tainted with dead man's blood, for the sole purpose of killing. It would seem that his actions have caught the eye of the one he's been hunting and now they wanted him dead. The thought brought a smile

"_It appears you do have emotion and not unmoved by your once human emotions. That you feel threatened by my actions in a way you must sever the head off a serpent. Hope you received my message through your pawns who were unprepared for combat, it is only a matter of time before it is you", Vrael said to himself _

"What do you think? Do I look adequate for the tradition of trick or treating? It's not too frightful", said Eli to Oskar

Oskar glanced over his shoulder at Eli, She was putting a lot of effort into looking her best for hallows eve and oskar neg;ected to tell her that it wasn't about how good the costume looked but Oskar eyes were admiring other parts of Eli. By his momentary silence that he approved of the costume and her appearence. He knew how important this is to Eli , being together in the open as a couple not having to hide who she was on the one day in which it was acceptable to dress up as a monster.

" You look like my kind of monster", said Oskar with a smile

Eli was overtaken by his response that if she could she would be blushing by his comment. Walking up to him so gracefully

" I understand that a good thing" said Eli , once close brush her cheek against his

Back within the catacombs the vampires stood in awe as the handmaiden was compelled by the shadow sitting on the throne. She simply placed her tray on the floor then stepped forward to the wall which held to hooks that were attached to a chain. There she waited for her next set of intstructions.

"Look upon her and view her weakness as he is helpless to obey my command. You all will be punished for the mistakes of two. Coursing through the veins of this women is blood, the scent clings to the air. You can't deny your instincts and the need to feed and today you shall feed"

he nodded to the women. She then took the hooks and proceeded to cut herself, the scent became too powerful as the mass of vampires bodies twitched as they went into feeding mode but fighting there impulse until they were given the word to feed. it would appear that their bodies were in pain from the amount of blood that was now dripping onto the floor.

" I can see the anguish of pain your bodies are going through as the need to feed becomes unbearable. I would not neglect my children the right to eat. You may feed", He said with a grin

Hearing those words were like a signal for all as they charged the handmaiden. Each one fighting to get a taste of her blood. As quickly as they came soon each one had fallen to the floor with a hand covering their mouths. Some attempted to cough up the blood and began to bleed themselves. He slowly walked around the group observing them intently before explaining what was happening to them, seeing them in this state amused him greatly

"You are probably wondering what has happen? She has been tainted with Lorvain. You asking yourselves why could I do this and that answer is simple. Two of my kin were killed and the rest of you act like chickens with their heads cut off. You all shouldn't show any sign of weakness, those are human faults which none of you are human. If one fails me then you all fail me.",

"Why and for what purpose do have to poison us?", asked one vampire before he began to gurgle blood

"Lorvain has been around for many generations and it was a few alchemist who discover its affects on our kind and passed that knowledge on to those who would use it to kill us. I wanted to see these effects for myself. This test was successful and all of you as the subject will die as I alone will be in the sole possession of a weapon that can kill our kind" he said as he left the catacombs, leaving those poison behind

"Sire what is our next plan of action?", asked Daniel who was waiting patiently for His master.

"Daniel you please me with your presence. With the death of two of my kin I was able to see this abominations face along with another who was present. We shall be patient like the snake as it's prey approaches and then strike. You will need to gather a group that will go hunting after him and other that I saw with him",

"Understood. Will we use the Lorvain against them?", asked Daniel

"Of course why else would I have cultivated it in a way not to be used as a weapon.

" It seems a great discovery was made by alchemist", said Lucien

"Why would anything they do be of importance to us Master", said Vrael who was practicing his forms

" The importance of their discovery will be a key factor in killing our kind. They were creating a new form of medicine from a plant they had recovered. The properties of the plant was unknown but they were certain it would be able to cure many things that ail mankind today. Unfortunately during their testing of the plant, they were attacked", said Lucien

"Attacked by what?", asked Vrael

"A vampire who been starving. One of the alchemist had taken the medicine and was bitten by the vampire and what happen next marveled them. The Vampire who attacked them died shortly after, it seems that the plant they recovered did not harm humans but was lethal to vampires. The extent of how lethal is unknown. I was able to corner one and talk them into giving me a sample and the body to examine", said Lucien

"What does this mean?", said Vrael stopping in mid swing

"It means you be closer to your goal Vrael. All the pieces are coming together", said Lucien

The memory faded away leaving Vrael to contemplate those words that all this time there now was a weapon he had to kill the vampires for good. Would the little girl he met earlier share his same interest, He couldn't quite place her but felt that she was somehow connected to all of this

**A/N **Sorry for taking so long just been busy with school. I know you guys have been waiting patiently and your patients will be rewarded. I will do something special for you guys the Next will be a Q/A with Eli. So you guys can live questions you wish to ask and the best ones will be answered by her. If not then I will post a regular chapter lol


	11. Hunt begins

Night had cast its grip on the world and for some this night held significance for the children of the world, as they would be out among peers and parents, as they go house to house demanding candy on this hallows eve. Vrael walked among the people seeing the children with his own eyes, so much of himself was lost to the creature he had become to destroy Vampires. Tonight was unique because as it was a night that who did not have to hide himself and walk among the civilians without causing panic. Things had been different compared to his time with Lucion as when he was being taught to use his hone in on his killer instincts that would be used for hunting prey. Lucion showed him to use these attributes turning them into skills needed to carry out his mission and for his survival.

"You seem to forget what I had taught you Vrael? I'm I just wasting time", said Lucion , walking around Vrael in a circle watching him intently.

" I haven't forgotten Master, I can 't seem to focus. The scent of blood is too strong and I won't be able to control myself in order for me to perform the imprinting like you have told me", said Vrael

"You must master your own body and mind or you will succumb to it's will. The pain from the hunger does not control you Vrael. Once you allow it to set the tone then you become what people label us. Monster", said Lucion

Vrael stood there before Lucien deep in thought, reflecting back on what Lucien taught him but it seem very difficult. A struggle was beginning form within him as he closed his eye's and opened them only to find himself standing before him. "What's going on Master? is this another trick your using as a tool to teach me a lesson?", said Vrael, looking around him for Lucion. There was only silence the voice of the man he knew would push back the demons within him was now gone and here stood before him.

"_Vrael I have not abandon you to face this challenge alone. You have enter a trance like state created by your subconscious tha-" Lucion voice was cut off _

"You going to let that old frail man speak for you Vrael? Don't be upset? where do you think things have gone for you up to this point?. Vrael was confused there before him stood himself but that wasn't at the same time.

"Who are you?", asked Vrael

"Can't you tell who I am? I'm you after all. Well the better half of you of course. I don't understand why you been listening to that old man when you should be listening to me the one who knows you best",

"_Stay strong Vrael, It will try to unsettle you by using your emotions against you forcing you to lose control" , said Lucien_

"What is it?", asked Vrael while he watch the copy of himself bare his teeth at him as if awaiting something. "_You remember I mention that to become what were are fully, there are those who given up their humanity to indulge in there blood lust craving . What you see before you is the monster inside all of us a darkness that has taken a form", said Lucion_

_Darkness? He mentioned I would have to conquer this side of myself in order to keep my humanity, _Vrael looked at himself in disgust. He would never allow himself to become a mindless creature with only one primal instinct

Eli walked along side Oskar, as they had started this evening with two empty pillow cases that they took from their hotel room for the exact purpose of getting candy. _He seems so content. How is that? We merely been out getting candy for free ? it didn't cost a thing and these people continued to give more. I am going to have to inspect all the candy Oskar got just to be safe. _ Eli was deep in thought and Oskar sensed it as she was normally talkative around him as the went out together

"Eli is everything okay? you seem somewhere else", said Oskar gracefully stroking her cheek as the continue down the main street of the town itself , Eli took in glimpse as children dress as monster would go to each house saying "Trick or Treat". Looking at him she couldn't deny that the way he made her feel was human and is something she had been for many years now

"You know Oskar this is a lot of candy I will have to inspect it for yo dear", Eli pointed to both bags . "Still over protective of me sweetie", he said with a smile.

Eli suddenly stopped walking while Oskar continued until it felt that he was pulling her arm "Eli everything okay?" asked Oskar, _ Something doesn't feel right? I didn't want to cause alarm to him but I think were being followed. _ Eli took a sniff of the air, Her eyes widen as her body took in every ones scent. There was one that seemed familiar and it wasn't Oskar's but something else.

"Grrrrrrgh"

Eli pulled Oskar by the forearm slightly and had to be careful not to use too much strength, It happened so quickly that Oskar was just in the air for a brief second till he was safely behind Eli while she looked forward at a scrawny man who looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Dried up blood crusted on the corners of his mouth and eye's black as night. It took a stance like a cat before it pounces._ No! _

It growled again baring his teeth "Eli whats going on?", said Oskar "Please don't make any sudden moves Oskar. I don"t want you to get hurt", said Eli

The male vampire lunged at both Eli and Oskar with killing intent and arms stretched out.

Vrael held the sword handle with both hands as he delivered a downward stroke. The vampire on the other end flailed on the ground holding her chest. The blood vessel slowly became evident as Lorvain from the sword made its way through the body. "You can feel it can't you? the impending doom of your pathetic life. Consider yourself lucking that you are the first because the night is young and my blade is hungry", said Vrael.

He walked over to her putting his sword away as he reached her, Vrael looked down at her for a few moments then grabbing a lock of her hair yanked her up so she could see him clearly "Your like us a vampire", she said softly "No that is were your mistaken , I am not like you and will never be as such. I don't feed on humans but on vampires", said Vrael tosssing her back to the floor, the Lorvain was progressing rapidly through her system and her once while pale complexion was now the color of ash and he sudden movements force her to fall apart until she was nothing but a pile of dirt surrounding by clothing..

***A/N* **Sorry guys for the long awaited delay. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter. Lets just say life happened and it keep me from writing. I assure all my readers that the next few chapters will be great. You all will get to See Vrael hunt but also use his abilities, some you guys may already know about but there are some new ones that I have kept secrete. I will be taken suggest on how you guys want Vrael to kill the vampires he hunts. **R&R**


End file.
